


Good Intentions

by bironic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Meaning" and "Cane and Able"
> 
> Prompts: broken, leap, nails, red, please, write/written (for fallen_arazil)

"I think we've broken him." Her nails tapped against her desk.

Wilson sighed. "You know House wasn't exactly one to leap for joy before the leg."

"He got pretty damn close to it when he came back to work last week." She stilled her hand. "I don't like this. He's not himself. And he's going to find out about that guy eventually."

"And if 'eventually' turns out to be a week, or two weeks, we have that much more time to get to him. Cuddy, he had one cramp and wanted me to write him a prescription for Vicodin."

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I just…" And her gaze was gone again. "I don't know what's right."

"Let's just give it a little more time. Please."

She nodded.

He smiled a little even though she wasn't watching. "We'll try our best. What's the worst that could happen?"


End file.
